(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distribution valve assembly, and more particularly to a compact valve which can distribute the air from a single air inlet to a plurality of air outlets.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, distribution valves in the art are widely utilized to distribute the air flow. However, previous work is quite complicated and big in structure so that the application scope is limited to some extent. Especially, while cooperating with small-size facility, the clumsy distribution valve in the art likely causes disadvantages in the production, packing, and sales of a whole package; due to the volume, the weigh, and the cost of the conventional distribution valve.
Therefore, an invention devoting to resolving aforesaid disadvantages of the conventional distribution valve is necessary, definitely.